Caleb Rivers
Caleb Rivers is a character in Pretty Little Liars a television series on ABC Family. Caleb will also be in Ravenswood a new ABC Family television series, the spin-off of PLL. He is portrayed by Tyler Blackburn.Caleb is a street-smart, new kid at Rosewood High, Hanna's boyfriend, former housemate of Lucas Gottesman, and a former spy for Jenna Marshall. Caleb has a checkered past and illegally hacked computers for money when he first moved to Rosewood. Caleb was the first person besides Dr. Sullivan to be told about "A" and actively worked on decrypting files from "A's" phone to help Hanna and her friends. In Season 3, he gets shot by Lyndon James after finding Emily and Lyndon in the Lighthouse at the Lighthouse Rock Inn, but he recovers. Biography Caleb was given up by his biological mother, Claudia Dawson, twelve years ago, when he was around four or five years old, leading him to live in different foster homes. Caleb is open to reuniting with her for a visit when she extends the offer, however. Living in foster care and his relationship with Hanna has greatly changed Caleb's outlook on the future. Caleb used to work for car thieves as a computer hacker in Allentown but realized it was wrong and moved away. He also realized spying on Hanna was wrong so backed away from Jenna and told Hanna the truth, they broke up but she eventually forgives him and they get back together. He is reunited with his father, who Hanna figured out was in fact Caleb's uncle, Jamie. Apperances (41/95) 'Season 1 (9/22)' *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2 (17/25)' *It's Alive *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Over My Dead Body *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *If These Dolls Could Talk *unmAsked 'Season 3 (15/24)' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *I’m Your Puppet 'Season 4 (TBA)' *Cat's Cradle *Face Time Trivia *In the first book, Pretty Little Liars, when Aria's family first returns to Rosewood, Mike exclaims "Hey, there's Caleb's house." This is probably not the same Caleb, but it is a funny coincidence. *It was confirmed on Twitter that Nate shot him in "The Lady Killer". *Alternate endings to The Lady Killer were filmed to avoid the actual reveal from being leaked. In one of the alternate endings, Caleb is part of the A-Team of course this wouldn't have worked because he had been shot. *In the books, there is no appearance or mention of Caleb at all. *In Season 4 Halloween episode, Caleb will be leaving Rosewood for good to go to Ravenswood. Relationships He is currently dating Hanna. First Relationship * *'Started:' "The Badass Seed" *'Ended:' "Someone to Watch Over Me" *'Reason:' He was spying on her for Jenna. Second Relationship *'Started:' "Surface Tension" *'Ended:' "Birds of a Feather" *'Reason:' Hanna was shutting Caleb out about the new 'A' and he got sick of it. Third Relationship *'Started:' "The Kahn Game" Friendships Caleb doesn't like to let too many people get too close to him, except for Hanna, and Lucas when he still lived with him and was developing a close friendship despite the two boys being so different. We have only seen Caleb interact with a few other people: Hanna, Ms. Marin, Spencer, Aria, Lucas, and a few random students from Rosewood High. Lucas lost a good deal of the money that Caleb has saved up on a black jack card counting scheme that didn't work out. Lucas was desperate and nearly suicidal as he felt that he betrayed Caleb. Caleb has since forgiven Lucas, and Lucas has sold his comic books to make up some of the money. After Caleb works on A's cellphone, he becomes close with Spencer, Emily and Aria. Bromance The one exception to Caleb's loner rule is Lucas Gottesman. Lucas cares a lot for Hanna, and understands she could not be happy without Caleb. Lucas is the first to find out what Mona did to Caleb's goodbye letter and proceeds to drive to Arizona and bring Caleb back to Rosewood. He allows Caleb to crash in his room while attending Rosewood High. Caleb, in turn, becomes a loyal friend to Lucas, honoring his commitment to watch "The Goonies" with Lucas instead of hanging out further with Hanna one evening. He also helps Lucas out with his pursuing Danielle. Caleb and Hanna go on a double date with Lucas and Danielle because Lucas is feeling nervous. Gallery Cr5.jpg Cr4.png Cr3.png Cr2.jpeg Cr1.jpeg CR.jpg Category:The Love Interests Category:Characters